This invention relates to a product and method for forming network fabric, and more particularly to a product and method for forming patterned network fabric.
Network fabrics, such as doilies, placemats, etc. are formed by various methods such as crocheting.
Examples of the stitching together of parallel base strands to form network fabric are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,281,273 Waite, Oct. 15, 1918 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,936,434 Jumonville, Nov. 21, 1933 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,053,959 Karle, Sept. 8, 1936